You Are the One
by wubbzy
Summary: Request with any pair, character, pokemon, or theme, and you are the one who decides. Latest: Skydiving - He wondered if she trusted him. She wondered the same. Imiteshipping. Requestfic.
1. Through Those Eyes

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon.

.

_A Pokemon One-shot Collection_

**Author:** _wubbzy_

.

**You Are the One**

.

.

_Request till your heart's content_

.

_**Request 1**_

_**Pairing:**__ Advanceshipping (Ash/May)_

_**Count:**__ 428_

_**Requested by:**__ swampert55_

.

**Through Those Eyes**

.

.

_She could see just how much he means to her._

.

He was always doing _something_ crazy.

He did everything and anything for his pokemon. Whether it was taking a nearly impossible journey to save his sick pokemon, to jumping in front of a pin missile attack, Ash would never give up when it came to them.

It wasn't like she didn't understand. He cared for them deeply, and he just couldn't stand to see any of his companions hurt. In fact, she understood enough to follow in his footsteps, protecting her own pokemon from trouble when the time came. She had definitely understood, yet… she got so worried.

May hadn't really said anything, but Combusken already knew. She knew her trainer tried not to look too worried, knowing perfectly well this was _typical Ash_. May usually told both Brock and her brother that Ash would be just fine and he'd be walking back to their camping area in no time. She tried to show her brother that there was nothing to worry about even when she expressed an unconvinced smile. She didn't realize just how much she said he'd be fine for _herself._

Because deep down, she always worried that something bad would happen. He was crazy and reckless and just _didn't think_ when it came to protecting someone. Max and Brock, however, understood that Ash could handle himself. May thought she did too.

But Combusken knew all too well. She was her first pokemon after all, and knew the lengths that boy would take. She had remembered a time when her trainer wouldn't worry one bit, when she was but a novice and hadn't fully understood what dangers Ash faced.

Circumstances were different now that she knew him too much for her own good. Combusken paused on consuming her bowl of pokemon food and observed her trainer sitting on a log by the center of the fire. May was staring at the fire – dark auburn mixed with topaz colored embers floated up into the air.

Her eyes resembled sapphire flames with the embers reflecting off her corneas. Combusken continued to watch from a distance, discontent with her usually bubbly trainer feeling so crestfallen and weary and concerned.

"I hope Ash and Snorunt are alright," she whispered into the quiescent forest. Ash had ran off with Pikachu holding an injured Snorunt this evening because Snorunt had suffered a serious burn from their recent encounter with Team Rocket. May bit her bottom lip in desperation, searching for answers in the same flames that used to ease her stiff muscles.

Through those eyes of hers, Combusken can tell just how much he means to her.

.

_AN:_ I hope this satisfied. Anyways, this will be the start of my request fic. If you want to request something, please give me the character(s), pokemon, or pairing(s), and a theme that can range from a sentence, phrase, or word, and anything else I haven't thought to add. If you're anonymous, please add a name so I can know who's requesting it. This is all you need to put in either a review or pm if you want me to write your request. However, if you don't, then I won't do it. Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think!


	2. Tangled Scarf

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon

.

_**Request 2**_

_**Pairing: **__Twinleafshipping (Dawn/Barry)_

_**Words: **__469_

_**Requested by: **__Leaf Silicon_

.

**Tangled Scarf**

.

.

_Dawn never felt closer._

.

Of all the things she expected to find at the Sinnoh League, she honestly never expected to find herself in _this _predicament.

She had no idea how she even got in such a jam in the first place. There she was, minding her own business, witnessing an incredible Pokemon battle when _he _decided to make his appearance and sit next to her. That didn't bother her at all. In fact, she was completely fine with it. Dawn enjoyed his insight on the battle at hand.

She hadn't noticed anything was wrong until she heard his voice.

"Ouch-" came a choked screech.

It all went downhill from there, for all he did was complain, accusing her of this mess – she didn't have the slightest clue of what had happened. She hadn't realized their situation until she moved forward, feeling the slight tug and tightening of her scarf around her slender neck.

"I'll be fining you for sure!" That was exactly what she expected him to say. He was way to hyperactive to think clearly, let alone understand why she wouldn't be the one to get them in such a mess.

"As if I'd ever Barry," she retorted. Dawn looked just as irritated as the trainer next to her, stubbornly crossing her arms childishly, mimicking Barry.

But maybe she preferred it like this. Hopefully it just might teach him a lesson for ever forgetting her – it kind of made her think it was a symbolic way of telling him to _always_ remember her. They should always be connected by memories. After all, they had met each other when they were children, yet he didn't seem to recall who she was when they had met up again. She was able to remember him, but he didn't recognize her. It hurt her feelings to say the least.

It could be a sign or phenomenon on how both hot pink and green scarves intertwined, forming what seemed to be a very _tight _knot – the more they persistently pulled away anyways. They somehow felt a connection to each other as crazy as it may seem. The fabrics intermingled, strings of yarn from the two sticking to the other. She had never felt closer to the boy until now...literally

And maybe it was just as simple as that… as far as they were concerned.

Dawn, for the most part, was too busy being annoyed at the young man who was extremely close to her to even hear Piplup's snickering.

Barry crossed his arms with a scowl while Dawn tried to ignore him by continuing to watch the match.

They never really thought about unraveling their scarves from their necks. They had just sat there after a while of relentless tugging, attempting to make the best of their situation.

Because frankly, they both preferred it this way.

.

_A/N:_ And there you have it. I hope you liked it Leaf Silicon! :D I know this one was kind of weird, and maybe even stupid, but I thought it'd be cute. Please tell me what you think!


	3. Hot Springs

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon

.

_**Request 3**_

_**Pairing: **__SaffronShipping (Red/Sabrina)_

_**Words:**__ 439_

_**Requested by: **__Ani-chan_

.

**Hot Springs**

.

.

_He felt heat rise up to his cheeks. From the hot springs or her, he wasn't sure._

.

It was the first time his entire face matched his name Red, _Red_…

His face flushed that matched his name so well, and really, he only had a short encounter with the psychic user. Their last meeting was not a long while ago, and she was the enemy. This fact still didn't stop his face from turning scarlet, from glancing at her silky skin as droplets ran down her cheek, or discretely down from her clavicle right down to the juncture between her…

She was the bad guy, but that did not mean she didn't have a toned physique that was _very_ noticeable from the wet towel that molded to her slim figure.

His body remained rigid – and the hot springs were supposed to help his stiff muscles? Her last sentiments truly made his brain shut down. He stared up to the body he shouldn't be staring at and distinctly heard the dripping of water when she had stepped out, hurriedly.

For a moment, he sat there, still stiff, and still unable to breath – _when did he stop?_ – until he finally released it, his lungs, thankfully, contracting once more.

Did that just happen? With the psychic user of all people?

_Really?_

Sabrina asked herself the exact same thing. Apparently, she was full of surprises, even for herself. She still couldn't pinpoint when she started to lighten up to him. She wasn't sure why she was so amused, because she shouldn't have been.

Yet, there she was, smirking when he finally found her there with him.

"W-what are you doing here?" His flustered expression had caused her to sink into the steamy water.

"I needed to recover," she said coolly, attempting to keep her nonchalant demeanor, even when she felt her heart pounding out of her rib cage at the interaction. Her damp hair lied splayed over the surface of the water as she pretended to fold her hair towel and place it over a bough. "You?"

"I need to heal my arms from the ice," he explained. She nodded in understanding.

"Good place to start. What a chance seeing you here." She found herself casually watching him, staring at his rosy cheeks. She hid her face, not wanting him to see her own heated face.

And then she felt so uncomfortable with the awkward silence. Red found himself sinking deeper into the water. A small, minuscule smile had risen on her face.

"Let's do this again sometime, but don't be so shy next time." She had quickly made her way out of the proximity of the boy, bewildered.

Never had such an impulsive sentence embarrass her in her life.

.

_A/N:_ I'm sorry I didn't update last week, it's just I had exams that I had to study for, so I was incredibly busy. I should be able to get those requests out this week. Well, I'll see you guys on the next one! And I'll update quickly. I hope you liked it Ani-chan! You had asked for an Ash/Giselle, but then it seemed as if you changed your mind or something. Did you still want it?


	4. Stars

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon

.

_**Request 4**_

_**Pairing: **__Accordshipping (Alice/Tonio)_

_**Words: **__327_

_**Requested by: **__MidnightWishes2011_

.

**Stars**

.

.

_She always found herself reaching out her hand._

.

Tonio just wouldn't get the hint most of the time. She always found herself frustrated and disappointed when he'd decline her offers.

"Let's watch the sky together," she would ask. There were a myriad of stars tonight, and she wanted him to be by her side to gaze at them.

Tonio was always occupied doing research or reading or anything _but_ spending time with Alice.

She felt melancholic, especially when she thought of past memories when they'd always play together, when they would always watch the stars in the past.

He was yearning to see that twinkle in her eyes, the small smile on her face whenever the two would play together, but that was when they were younger.

They were much older now, because then they had not a care in the world; when 'I love you' was as pure as distilled water.

No, he was a scientist now. He couldn't just blow off his work, his research! He was an adult, and it couldn't be like those halcyon days, now only a distant memory. But it was nice to see she hadn't changed, unlike him, who had been so caught up on his research.

He was outside today on the roof of his home as he fixed some worn out tile. His eyes widened when he heard a thump behind him.

"A-Alice?" he asked as he straightened his glasses that had went askew.

"Come on Tonio. Let's watch the stars together, like we used to," she proposed, reaching out her hand. He took a moment to ponder if it was really what he should be doing when he _should _be finishing up his research. He did want to spend time with her though, he truly did.

She always found herself reaching out her hand, asking for him to take a ride in her hot air balloon, but he always declined.

She was delighted by the fact that this time, his hands were clasped in hers.

.

_A/N:_ I hope you liked it Midnightwishes2011! Hopefully this was alright, and I'm sorry it took so long to update! The request should be up by tomorrow (I just need to put a few finishing touches, so maybe today). :D


	5. Stealth

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon

.

_**Request 5**_

_**Pairing: **__Haughtyshipping (Pearl/Platina)_

_**Words: **__501_

_**Requested by: **__alcarazpaaants_

.

**Stealth**

.

.

_He always protected her, and sometimes she wished he didn't._

.

There goes Pearl _again_ – always trying to protect her. Time after time, it was always the same thing; he always tried to protect her every time. There he was now, blocking her – how did he ever get in front of her this time?

"Are you alright Little Miss?" he asked concern eminent. Her eyes were drawn to his face: the creases on his forehead, the furrowed eyebrows, the concerned eyes, the pursed lips…

Her eyes averted, a flush rushing up to her silky cheeks, a smile straining to crawl up as she was trying to coerce herself to look angered and stern. The very top of his forehead, the left side of his cheek, the bottom of his chin, the juncture of his neck… she noticed how mounds of mud were seared along his face. She looked at the smudges of grass mixed with dirt on his collared shirt.

She detested dirt – she liked to be clean and organized, of course. She didn't think that any dirt was on herself nor cared. She looked at the boy on top of her, with those eyes brimming and his lips arching upwards.

And she felt the way he was just there; holding her, protecting her… she felt the way her black and bubblegum shirt meshed with his stripped white and orange one.

His ginger-auburn eyes pierced through her cerulean orbs, leaving her mouth agape. She could tell from his eyes that he'd take his job seriously… it made her angry to think it was his job, since _it wasn't_.

"I-I could have handled it myself," she protested, finally getting a hold of herself and not so focused on the small cut to his lips.

"It's alright Little Miss. I got here as fast as I could since I can't stand to see you hurt," he proclaimed. "I was pretty quick on my feet, wasn't I?" His sanguine grin shined brightly, and she tried to avert her gaze once more. "I think I could be a professional at being your bodyguard with how stealthy I've become."

He smirked at her, and her mouth remained agape in surprise. He knew that had to be the look of a girl who was nothing but impressed at his gallant bravado.

"B-but you're not my bodyguard," she stammered, unable to get out of her stupor, unable to keep her eyes from the movement of each syllable as they just rolled off his tongue. When would he ever get the hint?

"Yeah, I know, but I promised I'd protect you." Sometimes she wished he wouldn't. "And even if I hadn't, I'd still hate to see ya' hurt." She finally stared into those eyes of his, and really stared this time. He was sincere. A small smile rose to her face when she looked at him.

She was fine with him protecting her on occasions if it meant being able to see that look on his face, if it meant she could continue to stare at his lips without notice.

.

_A/N:_ This is for my awesome friend on this site! I hope you like it Yvette! xD


	6. Jealousy

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon

.

_**Request 6**_

_**Pairing:**__ Neorocketshipping (Butch/Cassidy)_

_**Words: **__216_

_**Requested by: **__Poliwhirl42_

.

**Jealousy**

.

.

_She shouldn't have acted like such an adolescent teenager._

.

Really, this shouldn't have ever happened. They were professional Rocketeers and one of the best of Giovanni's henchmen. They were better than any Rocketeer out there, and that was not stated out of narcissism.

Sometimes, he could be so stupid and… annoying.

It was irritating to see him in such a ridiculous get up. She didn't want to admit he looked handsome – making his way towards the contest room where a lot of women were grooming their pokemon.

Those women swooned over him. She would bet they were doing such a preposterous thing because they hardly get any action.

Those _ugly, wrinkled_ women were so desperate; they almost blew Butch's cover by nearly taking apart his disguise.

"_It's for the mission,"_ she rationalized. She couldn't just go in there and take him out; she was in her Team Rocket outfit and would completely blow their mission.

Her ears twitched at the devilish giggles of the idiotic contestants who had abandoned their pokemon for easy picking. Her fist clenched as she stomped her way through the crowd and dragged him out by the ear.

She had made a foolish decision, and she wouldn't hear the end of it from Giovanni.

To be honest, she didn't really care at the moment when envy was running through her mind.

.

_A/N:_ I hope you liked it Poliwhirl42! I'm also sorry that it took so long to get your request up. Teenage angst had gotten the better of me, so I wasn't able to write anything. Sorry once again. I'll try my best to update the next request as quickly as possible!


	7. Truth or Dare

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon

.

_**Request 7**_

_**Pairing: **__Advanceshipping (Ash/May)_

_**Words: **__357_

_**Requested by: **__Plandapattipus_

.

**Truth or Dare**

.

.

_Sometimes telling the truth was worse than any dare._

.

A game like Truth or Dare should have been easy in theory. Telling the truth shouldn't have been difficult.

Was it truly necessary to ask her such embarrassing questions? She scoffed at the nonsense these boys were sputtering out at her.

_"May, from a girl's point of view, what am I doing wrong with the ladies?"_

_"What's your most embarrassing secret?"_

_"Is it that time of the month… again?"_

May felt affronted since it was automatically assumed that it was _that time of the month_; just because she was a bit grouchy. Her feminine issues where always first guess: never sleep deprivation, never a bad day, never because of a _stupid question_ while playing truth or dare.

She hit Max for that one.

And these were questions the boys would just giggle at. Surprisingly, sometimes they asked questions much more provoking than the previous had come along.

_"Why were you crying last night?"_

_"Who do you like?"_

_"Is there really something going on between you and… Harley?"_

That one was the line of her temper…

No… she'd rather just take a dare, please.

It wasn't even Truth or Dare anymore. It really was just dare because none of them would ever want to reveal something too personal.

When it came to asking questions, sometimes it crossed the line a little too much.

Doing a dare seemed like something they'd be more in favor of.

Sure, some were a bit insane, and sometimes – scratch that – _most_ of the time they were stupid. At least it didn't have any emotional sentiments behind them. At least there wasn't anything to hide.

It was a great excuse in her eyes.

_"It's for a dare."_

That was the golden phrase if anyone dared to ask what she was doing.

It wasn't even necessary to have feelings for someone if, say, she was dared to kiss them. After all, it was _only_ because it was a dare.

So when it came between either truthfully answering the question, "_who do you like?,"_ or having to run around Petalburg City in her underwear shouting,_ "Serendipity!"_ for no apparent reason…

She'd take the dare any day.

.

_A/N:_ This had to be the hardest request I received. Seriously (it's not the pairing obviously), it's trying to make the old "Truth or Dare" fic not sound so...cliché. Hopefully I succeeded! I really hope you liked it Plandapattipus! xD


	8. Supernova

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon

.

_**Request 8**_

_**Pairing:**__ Pearlshipping (Ash/Dawn)_

_**Words: **__393_

_**Requested by: **__Blazengirl410_

.

**Supernova**

.

.

_She was the brightest star of them all._

.

Azure eyes sparkled almost as much as the dress she was wearing. Ash had never seen her look more at home and confident in his life.

She was like a bright star, luminous arrays of energy making her and her pokemon shine like there was no tomorrow.

Ash had remembered a time where she felt dejected with her continuous losses – a time where she felt as if all of her momentum and talent were dead, feeling like a white dwarf with no source of energy left.

In a contest filled with talent that needed to competitively outshine everyone else, she felt like a blue star compared to amazing coordinators like Zoey. Dawn felt like nothing but a white dwarf, dead and gone from any semblance of hope to shine so bright.

She felt like she was near a big city that was shining florescent lights in her eyes. As she tried to adjust, everyone else was walking ahead and attacking the lights with their own shine emanating out of them. She felt as if she had to compete in such a big city full of lights that only let the brightest of stars shine.

Ash disliked seeing Dawn – who had always said with a big smile, _"no need to worry –" _so sad when her charisma and juju had left her being. He, more than anything and anyone, wanted her to get back out there and shine like he knew she could.

After seeing her pokemon give a beautiful performance, Dawn could hear the uproar of the crowd before her. And she was not afraid of losing anymore, now confident enough to get up there and give it her all. She felt like a supernova, rejuvenated and ready for anything that came her way. When she got back into contest after the Wallace cup, she outshined everyone, like how a supernova can sometimes outshine even a galaxy.

The girl Ash remembered who felt solemn and melancholy was long gone, seeing how determined she was more than anything.

"Dawn, you're amazing! You're doing great!" he called, truly excited. He was cheering like he always had done for her. He more than anything wanted her to win.

Even with the thought of Dawn being in the vast crowd of talented coordinators, he only saw her. After all, she was the brightest star of them all.

.

_A/N:_ I hope you liked it Blazengirl410! xD Had to admit, the fluffyness made me really like this couple. In this one, I am referring to when she lost her confidents after all the losses she went through until rebuilding it after the Wallace Cup and defeating May. Please review and tell me what you all think about this one along with critique! Thank you once again, and see you soon! XD


	9. Reflection

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon

.

_**Request 9**_

_**Pairing:**__ Choosenshipping (Silver/Blue)_

_**Words: **__655_

_**Requested by: **__The Finesseful X_

.

**Reflection**

.

.

_Reflected back were two completely different images._

.

It felt like a big slap to the face. It was a wake up call to him; both Blue and Silver have not only been through so much, but they formed their own, distinct path in their lives. It was only then – only when he really saw both of them in the mirror – that he noticed just how different the two were.

His lips arched into a frown with despondence shown in his shiny grey eyes.

Looking at them – looking at her – he could not feel how much they have grown, but how much the two have grown apart.

Blue, the beauty she was: from the mischievous girl who stole everything, to the elegant girl who was withheld by nothing but grace in his eyes.

She possessed everything he wanted, and was, _is_ everything he is not.

Silver couldn't help but see how much they've both grown. Sometimes, he just wasn't sure _who_ he was anymore. Looking back at his own image didn't help much either. He was many things: the possessor of the pokedex (_the exchanger)_, the son of Giovanni, the heir to Team Rocket... frankly, he hadn't a clue who he was, and what scared him more, who he was going to be.

Looking at his self brought forth a rather different emotion than when he looked at Blue.

No, while he didn't know who he was or wasn't clear on what path he was destined to take, he could only harbor feelings of trust and appreciation for the girl next to him who was draped in a new outfit.

Blue's eyes sparked with a big smile adorning her face when she surveyed herself over. Her skirt hugged her legs perfectly, and her shirt was most fitting around her torso.

"They're amazing. Thank you." Silver beamed. He was happy she would be wearing something he made for her. He looked back towards the mirror and noticed how she was of the utmost elegance, and Arceus, she was _gorgeous_.

He knew her life was turning – a life that was going towards the right path. Blue could finally meet her parents and knew they at least were not criminals like his own father.

He was not envious though, far from it. He was glad that she was going to find solace. He was grateful, because he knew her for almost all his life, and he wanted her to have a life full of smiles.

He was content that way.

"You're welcome," he said with a small tint of red on his cheeks that Blue adored especially. She could see it through their reflection – Blue gently beaming at the sight before her. Silver seemed so innocent and so gorgeous, but also vulnerable with his averted eyes down casted in embarrassment.

From their childhood, she could only recall Silver showing this side around her and _solely_ her; it was something she wouldn't have any other way.

.

He saw so much beauty and amazement in Blue. It was impossible to notice her faults when he had been with her for so long. Her eyes seemed to lighten up any room. Her smile, although sometimes devious, always held warmth when smiling at him. She couldn't help but wonder how he'd see her in such a light, when he himself couldn't see what she saw. Blue only saw the great bond they share.

They were both flustered for a while when they stared into the mirror.

Despite it, he seemed to tenderly smile when the person he knew best looked at him and beamed.

For everything to get them to this point, it all seemed worth it, because now he could see the bond they share would withhold anything.

No matter what they had been through, no matter what truths tainted their heads, reflected back was a friend standing beside them… one who both knew would always stay there no matter what the other saw reflected in their eyes.

.

_A/N:_ I really hope you liked it Finesseful X! You're most likely one of the few supporters of this series that reads the ficlets you didn't even request. It does a girl wonders to know that someone isn't reading just for their pairing, but that they're actually reading because they like my writing (at least I hope you do). Thanks everyone else who continues to read this fic! This fic wouldn't be here without you!


	10. Charisma

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Pokemon.

.

_**Request 10**_

_**Pairing:**__ Franticshipping (Ruby/Sapphire)_

_**Words: **__278_

_**Requested by: **__her voice of adieux_

.

**Charisma**

.

.

_Their first impressions were the biggest fail… ever._

.

First impressions should have been important, yet…

Ruby and Sapphire's first impression of each other wasn't what anyone expected.

.

Sapphire didn't see anything but a boy who needed help when she first glanced over to Ruby.

It was only later when she really had a first impression of the boy. Sapphire's cheeks were painted ruby at the thought of that _boy _getting her measurements. The nerve!

What was he _thinking_?

She would have called him a fool.

.

Ruby wasn't sure why, but his heart was beating fast the first time he laid eyes on her…

_No_, it wasn't love at first sight.

It was from a creature who _claimed _she was of the female gender – of the Homo sapiens species.

_Yeah, right. _

How could he even consider her feminine? She was a wild child, an Amazonian woman from the forest who never even had a _glimpse_ of civilization.

She _had_ to be. If she wasn't, she was incredibly crazy to choose to live like a barbarian.

If she actually chose that, then…

…what was she _thinking_?

He would have called her a Neanderthal.

.

If they were both given a chance to say how they felt about their first impression of each other, the two would most likely say – there would be no going around the bush – it kind of sucked.

Ruby sighed, seeing her big, toothy grin while her canines shined sharply – she was still that wild girl she always was. Sapphire was smirking at the boy who she would describe a pansy, but couldn't get enough of; he was still the meticulous guy he was –

Their first impression was, to say the least, memorable.

.

_AN:_ Not my usual style of writing, but I really wasn't sure how to whip this up into something amazing. I know this wasn't my best, but hopefully my next one for you will be better Yvette! Other requests are already close to completion, so the next few should be coming out faster! Anyways, till next time!


	11. Serene

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Pokemon.

.

_**Request 11**_

_**Pairing:**__ Rocketshipping (Jessie/James)_

_**Words: **__300 _

_**Requested by: **__her voice of adieux_

.

**Serene**

.

.

_All was right with the world._

.

There were moments where all was right with the world. Surprisingly, it would be right after another failed attempt to snatch Pikachu.

Their arguing never faltered, finding all the faults in the world to excuse their partner's antics. The two would yell at one another because of their faults and weaknesses.

It was so interminable for things to go wrong, where Team Rocket worried about the twerps and their meddling or Giovanni's scorn.

They knew just what to say to make each other _hurt_. And it would hurt every time. Every time the insults blabbered out of the other's mouth. Although now they needn't have the time to be affected, for they found themselves boggled with new, more hurtful insults for the others ears – their chest would ache at times, but they'd dismiss it, finding some other fault to make the other hurt just as much as they hurt them.

Just as things would always go wrong, there were just some things that went right. It usually brightened their day and brought optimism and life back into their glazed eyes. Glints of hope grazed across cobalt and emerald irises.

"Next time, Meowth will just have to find a better machine to grab Pikachu." They heard a sharp 'hey' from said Meowth.

"Yes, but we'll have to work quickly and get more money. We need to find a better part time job too." he concluded as he thought for a moment. Jessie nodded, their faces brightening at the prospect of another attempt – another attempt for success.

"We'll definitely steal Pikachu from those twerps," Jessie reassured. James nodded in eagerness, a fire burning at the prospect.

They both genuinely smiled.

The simple smile of tenderness they shared was but a fleeting moment… a moment they cherished, for it left them with hope.

.

_AN:_ I really hope you like this Yvette! I really hope this met your expectations, because I really wanted to make this request amazing for you, since you're are such an amazing person and one of my best buds on this site! So, this is kind of a thanks for everything you've done and helped me with!


	12. End of May

**Warning:** Okay, so I admit this is pretty OOC on Ash's part. I'm just glad I have actual readers who not only enjoy reading my work, but aren't afraid to criticize and tell me if there is something wrong or off with my writing or my characters, especially when my head is up in the clouds and I don't notice blatant errors that should have been avoided. So thanks to all you awesome readers out there! xD

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Pokemon.

.

_**Request 12**_

_**Pairing:**__ Advanceshipping (Ash/May)_

_**Words: **__470_

_**Requested by: **__Midnightmoon602_

.

**End of May**

.

.

_He could still hear her listless voice calling his name._

.

The sound of a howling Houndour wasn't what woke him up in a cold sweat.

The chirping of a little Swablu wasn't what made his heart swell in hope, only to shatter into pieces.

The view of the transitory rainbow gave a fleeting yet hopeful perspective in life, only to end when that same rainbow vanished.

He was only filled with anguish.

Pattering rain wasn't what gave him chills throughout the night.

It was the end of May. Spring had ended, yet it only left a morbid sensation. The downpour was supposed to cleanse his being. It was supposed to make him feel better, but it only covered him with a slick, sick feeling of hopelessness.

The cold wasn't what made him so numb.

It was the end of May, and he wanted just one more moment.

One moment… he wouldn't ask for it to last forever, not even a lifetime. He just wanted one moment.

He didn't care if time didn't freeze..._ just one moment_...

.

He could feel the sun caress his cheek, and his eyes closed at the intense grazing. It was _amazing_. So real. It was just one moment, but it was enough.

The mud wasn't what made him feel smarmy.

It was the end of spring, but it felt like the beginning of winter- the smell of death.

It was an ordinary day. Nothing changed in the world even when everything was gone. _She was gone._

.

He learned to hate the way he could still hear her listless voice through the breeze. He hated the way he'd see her in his dreams. Every time he turned around, every time he woke up to a new day, he realized she wouldn't be there. She was gone for good, and she could never come back. He'd sob, still hearing her angelic voice; he could still see her azure orbs that shined brighter than the blinding sun.

.

He had always wished he could see her once more. Now, as ironic as it sounded, fate played its cruel joke on him countless times, haunting him with her smile, her sky-blue eyes, her voice… it was all too cruel.

It caused his heart to swell up, but only with black despair that tainted any purity he had left; it petrified him in his place. His delusions only left an eerie feeling. Hearing her laughter didn't help, for he felt the gods were mocking him, mocking him as he hoped to see her, when she wasn't.

No, all her listless voice did now was cause turmoil; he would always be reminded that she wasn't there and never would be.

It didn't help to make believe anymore-hearing her say how okay he'd be, because he wasn't and it never would.

He would constantly be reminded of the end of May.

.

_AN:_ I really hope you liked this Midnightmoon602! xD Sorry I couldn't reply to reviews, I've been really busy. However, you don't really have to ask for a request really (although it's very polite of you to). Honestly, just give me the pair/character and a **theme**. Remember, I'm not going to do it if you don't give me _something_ to go on. Anyways, like it said in the summary: any pair, any theme, I'll do it! xD


	13. Perception

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Pokemon.

.

_**Request 13**_

_**Pairing:**__ Specialshipping (Red/Yellow)_

_**Words: **__181_

_**Requested by: **__Anitosh_

.

**Perception**

.

.

_Her eyes peacefully watched the world._

.

"Red, let me sketch all your pokemon," she had said to him once. He happily obliged, knowing no one could capture a pokemon like she could.

Really, it was amazing. She had a way of capturing random moments that usually were nothing to him.

However, when she finally showed him the scene through her eyes, somehow, she had brought beauty to everything in it. And he wondered how she could see such a beautiful world, even when times felt bleak or hopeless.

And with that, he could see what she saw – as easy as that. He could see how she perceived everything through one sketch, one moment locked in time.

He watched and smiled. He never saw his pokemon so playful.

Sometimes she would catch the meanest looking pokemon with a smile. He had no idea how she could do that. But he knew she had a real gift. Two really: the ability to show the pokemon for their true selves, and then the ability of capturing it all with nothing but a pencil and paper.

Her prowess was absolutely enchanting.

.

_AN:_ Short, but hopefully sweet. I hope you like it Anitosh! You're a great friend on this sight who always reads pretty much everything, no matter what I write. For that I thank you so much! xD It really warms my heart.


	14. Promise

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon

.

___**Request 14**_  
_**Pairing:**__ Rayshipping (Ash/Cynthia)_  
_**Words:**__ 243_  
_**Requested by:**__ ProfessorBranch  
_

.

**Promise**

.

.

_He once made a promise, and she made a promise of her own._

.

_"When every life meets another life, something will be born."_

He had watched her, presenting the trophy to the Sinnoh League winner, and he wondered for a moment what it would be like. Looking at her, with her experienced eyes, her confident smirk, her nod in approval… he wanted her to do that to him, because she was the champion, and her respect as an equal meant a lot to him.

He had made a promise to himself that day.

.

Not long after, when he met her again in Unova, he solidified his promise. This time, he didn't keep it to himself. He told her his oath, his eyes brimming with ambition.

He wondered if they would ever be on equal terms. She wondered if he was determined enough to try and get up to par on her level.

"I'll get stronger, and when I do, we'll battle one day! Someday, I'll win," Ash called with a determined grin and maybe something else that left her mind to aimlessly wander.

She mentioned that she was like Paul in her youth, determined to win with the strongest Pokémon – that was all she cared for, going to that champion's stage. Because Ash may be steadfast when it comes to his future, but he wouldn't be blinded enough by it to forget the present, with his friends and pokemon.

She admired him for that.

On that day, she had made a promise of her own.

_"One day, when you get up there, I'll be right there with you." _

.

_AN:_ Hope you enjoyed this ProfessorBranch! Sorry, I'm not too good at thinking of really fluffy situations. :( I'll be updating this on Tuesday, April 17th. Also, I'd like to apologize for not being able to respond to any reviewers! I barely get time on the internet anymore, so I can't respond to many when I wanted to. So sorry about this!


	15. Accident

___AN:_ I'm so sorry I couldn't update on the 17th! Unfortunately, nothing ever goes as planned, and life sucks sometimes. My internet turned off (it's been happening so many times these past few weeks, it's getting really irritating. -_- Again, I'm very sorry.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon

.

_**Request 15**_

_**Pairing:**__ Specialshipping (Red/Yellow)_

_**Words:**__ 388_

_**Requested by**__: LegendaryPokemonMew_

.

**Accident**

.

.

_It wasn't his fault, really…really._

.

_Oh boy._ Red's frantic surveying of the messy black blotches caused his heart to panic.

"Red?" Yellow called out groggily. She stretched her arms as she sat up from the grass. His eyes widened at said girl. He pushed the paper and pastels away from her view, hiding them behind himself. He sheepishly laughed.

"Yellow! Glad you're up!" He continued to chuckle. Yellow tilted her head in confusion, topaz orbs curious at the boy's antics.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, but he kept laughing. Her eyes grew suspicious, and Red panicked.

"Um, Red… where is my sketch book and utensils?" she asked. He yelped at her question. He didn't think she'd ask so soon. He sighed.

"It was an accident, I swear!" He raised his arms, her sketchbook in his hands. She gasped at the black ink splattered all over the page. "I'm so sorry Yellow. I promise I'll buy you a new sketchbook!"

His face grew incredulous when he heard small giggles coming from said girl.

"Did you see what was on that page?" she asked. He shook his head negative. She blushed, her gaze averted to the beautiful Viridian trees. "Well, I drew something for you on that page."

"For me?" he asked dumbfounded. He held up the page towards the sun, trying to make out what it was.

"What did you draw?" he questioned curiously.

"Well, you'll have to wait now. I'm going to draw a new one, although hopefully this one will be up to par with that one." Yellow frowned at the thought. It had taken her ages to get the eyes just perfect. Hopefully she would be able to recreate it. Red smiled, grinning at the small girl.

"I'm sure it'll be just as beautiful. Everything you draw is amazing after all." Yellow's cheeks heated as she flopped down on the chartreuse grass, staring up at the sun resting on its endless blue throne. She noticed how the fleecy white clouds were wandering aimlessly around the blue throne. It was amazing.

"Seriously though… what did you draw?"

"I told you, it's a surprised," she shyly answered as she blushed, running down the grassy hill with her sketchbook in hand. Red tilted his head in confusion.

"Wonder what she drew."

Red sighed. It was really going to kill him… his curiosity, that is.

.

_AN:_ I hope you all enjoyed this, especially you LegendaryPokemonMew!


	16. Life

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Pokemon

.

_**Request 16**_

_**Pairing:**__ Advanceshipping (Ash/May)_

_**Words:**__ 263_

_**Requested by:**__ Midnightmoon602_

.

**Life**

.

.

_Her destiny changed that day._

.

May never mentioned it, but sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she still had her bike – in laymen's terms, if she never met Ash and Pikachu on that faithful day.

Every time she did, it was hard to think about. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

Where would she be? Would she have wanted to be a coordinator? Would she have still disliked everything that was pokemon? Would she have made it out of Route 101 without him?

Probably not.

Actually, she would have still had her bike… still, it wouldn't have been the same she guessed.

She saw things from a new light, a new perspective, because of him. She learned to love pokemon just by seeing how much he cared for his own – how he risked everything for his pikachu, caring for it. She was able to gain more knowledge, get through any obstacle, and be able to experience things in a way she was sure she wouldn't have been able to before. She gained new friends, and her closed eyes were now opened to all the unlimited possibilities life could hold – it was an amazing thing.

And being completely honest, she probably wouldn't have been in good enough shape (lung wise) if she hadn't walked her way through Hoenn – she laughed, remembering how far behind she was to Ash, huffing for breath when they first started off their journey.

She wouldn't trade her friend for anything.

She supposed it was a good thing she decided to go on her journey that day.

Barbequed bike?

Totally worth it.

.

_AN:_ I must admit, I only thought about this because I was going to write about a similar theme for a future Advanceshipping fic. I hope you liked it Midnightmoon602!

And there is a limit to what I will do. Unfortunately, I don't feel it appropriate to do any M rated request for this. Also, I will write on any character, but no OC's, self-inserts, etc. Also if someone wants something really specific for what they want, please, by all means, tell me.


	17. Sand Castle

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Pokemon

.

_**Request 17**_

_**Pairing:**__ Vatonageshipping (Keith/Kate)_

_**Words: **__465_

_**Requested by: **__xwittychickx_

.

**Sand Castle**

.

.

_With their hands, they could get through any obstacle._

.

There they were, at Nabiki Beach. The sun's rays were especially glaring, trying to pierce through her exposed skin. Kate sighed, letting her feet dip into the sand with every step.

Kate's hands were muddied and cold, and she had no idea why she was even here when she could have been doing something more productive. He had asked her to enter a Sand Castle contest with him, with a hopeful look of his that made her give in. Well, she didn't really know why she agreed to Keith's suggestion, but he had smiled at her, and gave her the utmost reassurance that it would be fun.

She was annoyed with him at first, because he hadn't brought any materials to make a sand castle or to win this contest at all. However, his eyes showed so much determination; she had to believe in him, if only a little.

"This would go faster if you actually brought a bucket, you know," she chided, concentrating on converging the sand to form a smooth mound.

"Yeah, probably. Are you going to keep calling me out on that?" he wondered, taking a moment to glance up at the girl so focused on the small hill of hers. She shrugged.

"I just don't see how you could forget that, when it's a contest, and you kind of need a shovel and pale to do this." She stopped for a moment, staring back at him. His nonchalance had annoyed her today at first, but soon got used to it. She had stared up in time to witness a gentle smile adorn his face as he continued patting a side of the castle.

"Sorry Kate." He looked up at her for a moment, and she was taken aback by his confidence. "But I still think that we can win, you know, even without all that." He grinned, and she couldn't help but smile herself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We better get to work then!"

.

"Haha, I told you it would all work out! Ya see?"

"Yeah, you're right. It actually looks really good!"

Their castle didn't win the contest – it did get honorable mention though! That wasn't all that important to either of them though. Kate was just worried it would be disheveled ruins, and Keith was more worried that she'd be angry with _him_ for such a big disaster.

It wasn't the best, but it looked like a sand castle nonetheless. They had even made a fort of sorts. Kate could admit that this entire thing was a fun experience.

She supposed all they really need was their hands to make a sand castle.

To get through this, to get through anything… well, all he really needed was her trust, and all she really needed was his reassurance.

.

_AN: _This is for Sierra, someone that I feel incredibly honored to do this request for her! I haven't known her for long, but I'm so glad I did, because she's an awesome person! Also, I wouldn't have been exposed to this magnificent ship if it weren't for you! I absolutely adore it now! It's marvelous (I'll most likely write more for this one individually just because it's that awesome)! I hope you enjoyed it Sierra!


	18. Apples to Apples

_AN: _lol, finally an update. xD I somehow managed even with the business that is school school, so yay me! Still, I should have gotten this one in faster, so I'm very sorry for the delay!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Pokemon

.

_**Request 18**_

_**Pairing:**__ Negaishipping (Ash/Iris)_

_**Words: **2__90_

_**Requested by: **__Hoennhomeboy_

.

**Apples to Apples**

.

.

_He surprised her a lot_

.

There was a reason why apples were Iris' favorite. She could always find one; it was just a tree climb away from a delicious snack.

"Let me get it this time!" Ash volunteered, but Iris paid no mind, easily climbing the tree before he got the chance to even get to the tree. Ash held a small scowl, crossing his arms and eying the girl in annoyance. Iris looked back and shook her head.

"Stop acting like a little kid," she called from above, giggling at how puerile and silly he looked down there. "Here, catch!" she called, letting the apple fall. It fell on top of his head before he could get the chance to look up.

"H-hey!" Ash yelled back, taking his hat off before assuaging his head. "That hurt you know!"

"I thought you were going to catch it, sorry," she explained, sticking out her tongue. Ash sighed, grabbing the red delicacy and taking a big bite before smiling.

"Mmmmm," Ash groaned, savoring the treat. Iris climbed down, forgetting to grab an apple of her own.

"You forgot to pick yourself one?" he questioned, and Iris' eyes widened, her face falling.

"You're right."

"Hmmm, maybe that's just karma?" Iris pouted, her eyes annoyed.

"I don't think so," Iris said, smirking before grabbing his hand and taking a big bite of his apple. "Wow, this is good." She said, sticking out her tongue. Ash stood there for a moment before glancing down at his apple.

"Who's acting like a kid now?" Ash countered, casually walking back to their camp site.

"Hey, wait a sec-" she paused, thinking back to what she had done, and soon blushed madly.

He surprised her a lot, but she surprised herself even more.

.

_AN: _I hope you enjoyed this Hoennhomeboy! This one felt a little hard, but was made easier thanks to the awesomeness of Sierra (xwittychickx), who helped me get some good ideas for this one!


	19. Love

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon

.

_**Request 19**_

_**Pairing:**_ _Pokeshipping (Ash/Misty)_

_**Words:**_ _208_

_**Requested by:**_ _Ai-chan_

.

**Love**

.

.

_It was love_

.

There are some occasions where one cannot pinpoint what love is, how it happens, what happens, or who it happens to. It was a bit peculiar, to be completely honest.

With Rudy, she certainly felt something. He had fallen in love with her at first sight. She'd never truly experienced something like this, where a guy

With Georgio, well… gave her love letter, and she appreciated that in a way. It was incredibly sweet, and she never will be used to boys treating her in such a manner, where they want to go on dates.

And then there was Ash.

Sometimes, she was sure he could cause an aneurysm in her brain, just by how red she turned in anger, or how loud she yelled when he did something so reckless – yes, because he always got himself in life or death situations.

Still, at the end of the day, she couldn't help but feel a certain sense of relief while her heart would pound out of her chest whenever she saw him smile at her. At the end of the day, she couldn't help but wonder how he was doing, if he was safe while they were apart for so long.

_Hmm… _

This must be what love is.

.

_AN:_ This had to be the hardest one I had to do so far. As some might know, this couple is not my forte (but I respect all shippings just like all my fellow advanceshippers). However, I still hope it was enjoyable. It certainly was a very tough challenge for me, so thank you for that Ai-chan, and I hope you enjoyed it! xD Had a bit of Dance and SomeoneElseShipping. I might edit this after, but in the mean time, I hope this satisfies! xD


	20. Skydiving

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Pokemon

.

_**Request 20**_

_**Pairing:**_ _Imiteshipping (Ash/Duplica)_

_**Words:**__ 144_

_**Requested by:**__ Mach69_

.

**Skydiving**

.

.

_He wondered if she trusted him. She wondered the same._

.

"It's going to be fun!"

"Are you sure? It looks a bit dangerous." Worried eyes watched the drop. The long way down was covered by a vast number of clouds. Oh yeah, this was definitely going to be fun.

"Don't chicken out on me now! Come on!"

"I-I'm not chicken!"

She took his hand, knowing the fear would surround the plane.

"We each have a parachute, so we'll be fine…"

"Right…"

He took her other hand.

They jumped, hand in hand, because they trusted each other.

.

"Oh my Arceus, that was fun! Let's do that again!"

"Yeah, t-that was pretty fun!"

"See? I told you it would be fine."

Ash huffed, catching his breath as his heart finally began to settle again.

Duplica smirked, crossing her arms over her chest as she smiled confidently his way.

"See? I told you to trust me."

.

_AN:_ This was really fun to write! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! xD And I wanted to try something new with just dialogue thing. Tell me if it works or if it doesn't work, so that way I know if I can manage this in the future, lol. I'm sorry I can't post these request ASAP, I've just been really busy and I'm really thankful to all of you who are waiting so patiently for your request. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
